The invention relates to an amplifier arrangement for amplifying at least one first and one second audio input signal.
Amplifiers for audio signals are known in a plurality of designs. The amplifiers of the class D type are a particularly efficient type of amplifier. In the case of these amplifiers, the incoming audio signal is compared to a periodic signal, such as, for example, a triangular signal, in a comparator, wherein the comparator emits a pulse width modulated signal as a result of the comparison. The pulse width modulated signal is subsequently amplified in an amplifier that operates in a switching mode. The amplified, pulse width modulated signal is guided through a low-pass filter in order to again have an audio signal available as an output signal.
Amplifiers of the self-oscillating class D type represent a special type of the amplifier of the class D type described above.
The European patent publication EP 2 221 964 A1, which arguably constitutes the closest prior art, relates to such amplifiers of the class D type, said amplifiers having a feedback signal path, wherein the output signal is fed back into the input of the amplifier and the amplifier builds up a natural oscillation due to the feedback. Such amplifiers can also be disposed parallel to one another in order to implement a plurality of channels and thereby amplify a plurality of different audio signals.